yoworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Marylaid Everlasting
Mary Everlasting is a paranormal in-game phenomenon that dates back to January 16, 2013. This phenomenon ultimately resulted in what is arguably the most popular fan-made character in YoWorld. This mystery initially began on the YoVille Forums in January 2013. After a forum user posted a story he alleged was true. In his story, he was visited by a woman in one of his homes within the game. This mysterious woman was a stranger to him. He emphasized, that the woman was not on his buddy list, and that she had already been in the room prior to his arrival. So how she was able to visit him live in-game, was never known. Because of how she was dressed, her manner of speech, and her mysterious nature, he suggested that she may have been a ghost. Many skeptic forum users dismissed his story as a common misconception, or even a lie due to his lack of evidence or screenshots of the encounter. The original story began to claim some credence from the community about two days later, on that 18th of January, when two other forum users claimed similar yet disparate encounters with the same woman. Her name became known as Mary Everlasting through the community. Initial Impact After the first three original sightings took place, some players from the community began investigations. This lead to a rise in sighting-reports and claims throughout the game, not just on the YoVille Forums but among other fan communities as well. On many occasions, seance-styled events took place, with evidently little to no success. Most attempts to establish contact with Mary Everlasting were of futile nature. Members of the community who cosplayed or impersonated the ghost made fan-led investigations more difficult. Others believed this to be a player's alternate account, believing that someone within the community may have been leading a double identity. Investigations became a lot more focused after the discovery of the account's profile on the games original YoVille Community Site (YoVille.com). Given that player profiles are currently not available, accessing all profiles is currently impossible. Despite all the investigations, very little is known about the real Mary Everlasting. Most of what is known is solely based on eye-witness testimony or speculation. Lore Nothing is known about the death of Mary, or why she is a ghost. The title used in a brass portrait in her apartment reveals that her full first name is Marylaid. Typically, she is described as sporting a bloodied white gown, with unnaturally pale skin, and long black hair. Eye colors range from silver to plainly iris-less white eyes. Famously, her eyes are known to be shown secreting blood or other unknown fluids. A white veil of sorts is usually seen draped over her face. Stories and testimonies of several encounters claim that on each occasion, Mary was calling out to her children, who she'd claim were missing. Other witnesses report seeing her thoughtfully speak of her children in a mournful manner. The whereabouts of said children or if she is really even talking about actual children is unknown. Some speculate these ramblings to be metaphorical for something deeper. Encounter Characteristics Original sightings describe Mary Everlasting usually appearing in private rooms, such as homes. Usually presenting herself to only one YoWorlder at a time, though some reports claim that on certain occasions, manifestations took place with more than one player in the room, even still, the number of the players in the rooms were typically very few. Mary is typically already in the room before the player's arrival. Officially, no authentic sightings of Mary Everlasting have occurred at events or by players hosting events. It appears very unlikely that she will appear at any events made for her. Some later reports and testimonies describe the manifestation or presence of silent speech-less ghost-like children appearing either before or after a sighting, usually as a bad omen. The children have been described as having a similar appearance to that of Marylaid, and are motionless. Up to ten of these children have been reported being seen together in the same place at the same time. Sightings may occur occasionally throughout the year. Though it has been observed, that sightings of Mary Everlasting are generally more frequent in the fall, especially around October. However, for reasons unknown, January is also a very active month filled with sightings. Mary's House After the discovery of her YoVille Community Site profile, many users were able to use the player ID associated with her account to construct a link to her apartment. This is currently the only accessible home Mary has. No other homes have been documented to date. Many players have described her apartment as having an oppressive impact on their gaming performance, as many players claimed earlier on that their game would experience irregularly high amounts of lag when traveling through her home. This lag could never be explained. Her home is a standard apartment that changes over time, as players would often come back to see that some furniture rearrangements have taken place, and on some occasions, entire rooms are created or updated. Other anomalous events have taken place within the apartment, some claim to see candles and clickable items work themselves, and clickable lamps and light fixtures turning on and off on their own. These claims specifically are unsupported due to their lack of evidence. Some have claimed to see other ghosts, a little girl in a green dress, or even Marylaid herself in the apartment. Behavior Mary herself has been described as a benevolent, yet mournful spirit. Others claim her to be a quite violent and uncontrollable entity. Her behavior varies from report to report. Another common description of her is that she has a distant and almost withdrawn personality. In sightings, she is usually situated in a remote or isolated region within the room, crying to herself. Her speech has been shown to be very broken in screenshots, and it is very likely that she is unable to communicate properly with the 'living'. Trivia *There are currently two variations of the Mary Everlasting legend. There is the original fan-made one, which players began reporting in very early 2013, and the Big Viking Games rendition where the game developers made their own story inspired by the legend, which came out in 2015. *Marylaid Everlasting came into the game in early 2013, however many theorize that she also had "ancestors" who were also Everlastings prior to her, who date back as early as 2008. Not much is known about them, other than the possibility that that may be a part of Mary's early family tree. *The characteristics of Mary Everlasting are very similar to that of La Llorona (The Weeping Woman), an urban ghost tale shared in different parts of Latin America in real life. Big Viking Games Adaptation On October 18th, 2015, Big Viking Games began an event in YoWorld about solving the mystery of Mary Everlasting. The event lasted from October 18th - 31st. The event even included a theme based off of the game's urban legend, along with an adaptation of the tale, in which the developers created their own story of what they believed happened to Mary. Category:YoWorld Inhabitants Category:YoWorld Urban Legends